All a Dream?
by YukiEternity
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I make no money from writing this, it is just for fun.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, and I make no money doing this.

Hi all ^_^ Ok this is my first fic, so please, rate me and tell me what yall think of it! I'm not bashing Peraru and Chibi-Usa pairings, just saying that I prefer Helios and Chibi-Usa

Chibi-Usa was dreaming, yes that had to be it, why else would both Perle AND Helios be in her dreams? She blinked and rubbed her eyes but when she reopened them, both boys were still there and they weren't boys, they were _men_, she was even more confused. Helios had always looked stunning to her and Perle he was more her age, or the age she had been when she'd appeared in the past to help Sailor Moon and the other scouts, or he had been.

Now both males stood before her with Helios standing at a full six feet, whereas before he'd stood at around four feet, he looked almost like he had the last time she'd seen him, only his clothing was tighter, not form fitting no, but not as loose as before, his hair was also longer, almost down past his backside, but it was still the same beautiful pearl white it had been before. His face was also more defined, his cheek bones and chin matching to give him an adult face, but his eyes, his melted chocolate-brown eyes, that had first captured her real female attention all those years ago, were what showed her it was still him. It looked the years had been good to him, and he had grown up in Elysian. His build had also changed, he now looked not like he'd been working out, his body toned now, the clothing showed how broad his shoulders had gotten.

Then there was Perle, he also stood at a full six feet tall. Much like Helios he had also become toned, his shoulders broader, and the shirt and pants he'd worn as a young fairy had remained the same, only they were longer, to fit his more adult body. His legs were hidden, but if his arms were anything to go by, they were just as toned. His hair though had remained the same, in color, the silvery-white still in it, but it had been cut in a style that vaguely reminded her of her father, Mamoru's, hair style. It hung in a mess at his ears, his bangs up high enough on his brow to hide his eyebrows, but not his big turquoise eyes. Which was scrutinizing her with such intensity that Chibi-Usa found herself fidgeting.

Finally snapping out of her semi-dazed state to realize that she too was more grown up. She looked down into the puddle of water that surrounded her gazebo in the Silver Millennium Tokyo, where she had come many a time to think. She saw she looked like she had when she was black lady, she was taller, her breasts more full like her mother's, her hips were more developed as well, like a woman of her mother's standing would have, Her hair was still done up in the little pig tail cones, but it also resembled her mothers favorite style. She wore a pink version of her mother's princess gown from the Moon Kingdom. Her eyes were still as red as they had been, but her face had developed as well, making her look like a woman, more then the child she had looked like the last time either male had seen her. The only difference that seemed to be between her and black lady was that she didn't have a black moon.

She found herself confused, why were they here in her dreams together? She had dreamed about both of them separately, but now they seemed to be sharing her dream. Her head snapped up when she heard the two men coming her way, and felt a wave of unease wash over her. She had no idea why, but she didn't want them coming up to her, she felt she wasn't going to like what they were going to either say or ask her.

Helios came to her right hand side, while Perle kept to her left, and both men took her both her hands into theirs and pressed a kiss upon the back of her palm, making her blink a bit and jerk out of her fantasizing. "Helios...Perle...what are you two doing here??" She finally managed to gasp out in a semi-breathy tone. Helios was the first to react to Chibi-Usa's question, much to Perle's annoyance. "I was watching you from Elysion and I saw what you did to," he turned to his fellow suitor and smirked at Perle's grim face, "him." There was obvious tension when he looked at Perle, but none of it showed in his face or his voice. Perle answered next. "I wanted to make sure the Black Dream hole hadn't affected you in any malicious way," His eyes shifted only for a moment from Chibi-Usa's face to Helios, before they returned to her own. "I found him in here as well." They both looked at her, both asking her the question they had been burning to know for days.. "Who do you love, Chibi-Usa?" Both chocolate brown and turquoise eyes remained on her face.

Chibi-Usa blinked, not quite sure she'd heard them correctly. "I'm.…" she stuttered, for a moment, not expecting this question, or this to actually be happening, even in her wildest dreams. She cleared her throat before she tried once more. "I'm sorry I don't, I don't quite understand what's going on..." And she didn't, now wishing that her mother, Usagii's, alarm clock that she had set before falling asleep and entering this dream, would go off and awaken her from this, well, the dream itself wasn't so bad, but the two questions were unsettling, even more so because she didn't seem to have an answer. Helios looked deeply into Chibi-Usa's eyes as he asked his question once more. "Who do you love more, me or the fairy?" 'The fairy' glared at Helios in obvious agitation. "Says the flying unicorn." Perle practically spat back, his voice dripping with his anger and irritation. Helios spared him a glance then say vacantly. "I'm a pegasus, thank you." Before both men turned their eyes back to Chibi-Usa, to ask as one once more. "Which one of us do you love?"

Chibi-Usa looked between the two men, blinking weakly, and opened her mouth to respond....right as Usagii's chicken alarm went off, snapping her from her dream immediately. Chibi-Usa lay there for a while, trying to get her bearings, and she realized what she'd had wasn't a dream. But a premonition of what was to come....


End file.
